The present invention relates to artificial hairs which may be implanted on the human skin or the like, and more particularly to a method of preparing said artificial hairs.
The present inventor has already created techniques for implanting artificial hairs on the human skin, noting copending application Ser. No. 581,961 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,592. The present invention relates to artificial hairs optimum for such techniques. For better understanding of the aim of the invention, the artificial hair implanting technique will briefly be described below.
Referring to FIG. 1, a needle 4 having its point shaped like a fork 5 is used to hold an artificial hair 1 at the boundary between the hair proper 2 and its root 3. The root is then thrust into the dermal tissue 7 or the hypodermal tissue 8 by forcing the needle 4 through the epidermis 6. In the tissue, the root 3 turns back as the needle point advances, thus serving as a hook with the root being totally implanted in the skin and aligned largely perpendicular to the plane of the skin. The needle point, when thrust into the skin, will, of course, cut the tissue. The so cut area, virtually a tiny spot of cut, is healed in a few days. In the process of restoration, the tissue about the root becomes reinforced to retain the root firmly in position. The needle point is not necessarily of the fork design but other needle points may be employed.